The present disclosure relates to a lighting device that includes a power generation panel that generates electric power by receiving light, and a storage battery that stores the generated electric power.
A lighting device for outside use is known that includes a power generation panel that generates electric power by receiving light, an energy storage device that stores the generated electric power, and a light source that is illuminated using electric power supplied from the energy storage device. Further, in order to suppress electric power consumption of the energy storage device, a lighting system is proposed in which a power generation panel is disposed at a position where the panel can receive light irradiated from the light source.